


Bow Down To The First Order

by huxsuxkylux (obiwan824)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Choking, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwan824/pseuds/huxsuxkylux
Summary: When Kylo Ren is appointed Supreme Leader of the First Order, General Armitage Hux is less than thrilled. Especially when he discovers that in order to complete the swearing-in ceremony, he will have to bow before his new superior.





	Bow Down To The First Order

**Author's Note:**

> kill me

Hux sneers, corner of his mouth turned down with distaste. “No.”  
Kylo smirks to himself, trailing a hand lazily down the side of his throne. His throne. He runs the words around in his head a few more times, enjoying the way they bring a sense of warmth to his heart. He studies Hux, hands clasped behind his back, red hair perfectly in place, head held high. Even in his lowest moment, General Armitage Hux is the picture of grace and confidence.  
“You know I can do whatever I want.” Kylo takes a long pause, quirking an eyebrow. “Don’t you?”   
Hux swallowed hard. “Ren- Supreme Leader, with all due respect, I-”  
“I said bow!”   
Kylo’s voice echoes in the most delightful way. It sends a shiver down Hux’s spine and fear begins to creep into his heart, he is reminded of a million displays before of violence that could be repeated just around the corner, but he holds strong.   
Guards littering the walls hold up their weapons and Hux quakes, wondering how much longer he can last. Bowing before a child like Ren is the ultimate punishment, the only display that would shame Hux. He can’t bring himself to do it.   
Kylo sits in silence for a few minutes more, studying Hux, taking note of the way he shakes, how beads of sweat are beginning to drip down his forehead. Ren smiles, having never seen a sight so delightful.  
But he can take it no more. He waves a hand to his guards, his guards. They move towards Hux in perfect rhythm.   
Hux is smart enough to know his time of resistance is growing short, and, with an aching whimper, falls to his knees. He falls forward, resting his hands on the floor, bowing before the new Supreme Leader. His head tilts upwards slowly and icy blue eyes fall on brown ones. Ren is laughing, laughing at him, and Hux feels the last bit of shame leave him. It’s replaced with rage, warm and angry, and something else-  
No. God, no. Hux shifts his body, pressing his legs tighter together, to hide the new sight. Warmth moves through his body like a parasite and he can’t control the way he subtly bucks his hips against his boot, hoping for the tiniest bit of friction to hold him over.   
He’s blocked out Kylo now, his mind a blur, and he barely hears when Ren chuckles to himself. Hux’s head snaps up, flushing bright red, embarrassed.   
“Are you fucking yourself in front of me, General?”  
Hux hisses. “Can I get up now, Supreme Leader?”  
Kylo waves his hand again, but this time the guards exit, leaving Hux alone with his new superior. He tries to get to his feet but a swift kick from Kylo knocks him down again. He looks up at Ren with fear, knowing exactly what happens next.  
Kylo reaches out, fingers inches from Hux’s neck. The General lets out another whimper, wanting nothing more than for Kylo to touch him. His fingers are so close, yet so far. And then Kylo takes a step back and squeezes his hand into a fist.  
Hux gasps at the sudden feeling of death, the way the imaginary hands squeeze his throat shut. He tries to breath but all too suddenly can’t. He grasps at his neck like a madman, leaving tiny marks all over his skin, and lets out little huffs, feeling tears in his eyes.  
“Oh, how sad-” Kylo said slowly. He walked around Hux, who was suspended in the air, studying him. “The General of the First Order, crying?”  
“Shut up-” Hux chokes out as Kylo eases up. When the feeling of choking finally disappears, Hux is still in the air. He tries to move but can’t and a new wave of panic washes over him.   
Kylo smirks. “You see, General, I can see everything. Your greatest wish-” he traces the outline of Hux’s jaw, soft and gentle. He lazily touches his face until he reaches the bottom, and Kylo cups his chin and swipes a thumb over his lips. Hux gasps, flushing pink. “Your greatest fear.” He lets go and smacks Hux, hard, enjoying the cry the redhead lets out. “I can see anything and everything. I have the power to destroy you. I can take whatever I want from you.” Kylo steps in front of Hux, letting the General look at him. “I can see that hopeless little crush you’ve had on me since the day Snoke brought me to your ship.”  
Hux turns bright red, and the tears gathering in his eyes pour out. He tries to wipe at them but his hands are suspended in air just like the rest of him. He’s frozen, helpless, and humiliated. He only wished that he weren’t so aroused.   
“Thought I didn’t know, huh? Pitiful. I know everything, Hux.” Kylo smirked. “And yet, I do take pity on you. I should have killed you by now, crushes won’t do us good in the fight against the Resistance and the Jedi. You’re useless, huh? Useless!” He gathered his thoughts. “But I keep you around, don’t I?”  
“S-stop-” Hux whispered, sobbing by now. “Ren-”  
Kylo slapped him again, and Hux, after crying for a minute, corrected himself.   
“Supreme Leader, please-”  
Nothing made Kylo happier than the sound of Hux begging, the words ‘Supreme Leader Kylo’ on Hux’s lips. He smiled and cupped Hux’s cheek.  
“There, there, don’t cry- come now, Armitage.” with a wave of his hand, Hux fell to the floor. The redhead tested out each of his muscles, getting used to the feeling again, before scrambling to his feet and running to the wall. Kylo trailed after him lazily, watching as Hux tried to unlock the door and get out. Another wave of his hand and Hux slammed to the floor.   
Kylo came and pinned the redhead down, planting a kiss on his head.  
“D-don’t-” Hux said weakly before Kylo pressed a kiss to his neck. “O-oh- Kylo-”  
“Supreme Leader,” Kylo mumbled, voice husky. He kissed Hux once, twice, three times, trailed his kisses, now gentle and sweet, down the boy’s neck. Hux strained against his clothes, bucking his hips against the man above him, desperate for anything.  
But at Hux’s most desperate time, sweating and trembling beneath him, clawing at Ren’s shirt, grinding his hips against Ren with no shame, Kylo stood up and walked to his throne, waving his hand. “Dismissed.”   
Hux’s eyes narrowed as he sat up, panting heavily. He ran a hand through his disheveled red hair, flushing. “Ren-” he gulped. “Supreme Leader, sir, I-”  
“Dismissed,” Kylo repeated, and the flash of anger in his eyes told Hux everything he needed to know. With one last glare, he left, slamming the door behind him, and walked straight to his chambers.


End file.
